Deception
by crazypotterfan18
Summary: Bella isn't who she says she is. This is a one-shot.


**Deception**

**Summary: Bella isn't who she says she is. **

**This one-shot occurs after the Cullens leave. This story won't have the canon pairings. The pairing is Aro/Caius/Bella/Marcus. If you don't like that pairing, you probably shouldn't read this.**

**I'm sorry I haven't continued my stories yet. I have been so busy that I haven't had time to continue them, but I will be continuing my other stories. **

**Phone conversations are in bold, and mental conversations are in italics.**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyers owns everything that resembles ****_The Twilight Saga._**

**Story**

Bella sat in the front seat of Alice's car ringing her hands. Bella rubbed her sweaty palms on her jeans. She couldn't stop thinking about what she was going to do. She thought about the group of vampires she was about to come face to face with.

"Alice, I think we should call Carlisle? Maybe he can help. He worked with these vampires before, right?" asked Bella in a shaky voice. Alice paused while her eyes glazed over.

"If Carlisle comes, it will only help when we deal with the Volturi kings," contemplated Alice. She reached into her pocket and pulled out a cell phone. She gave Bella the cell phone before she said, "Here call him. He will be more inclined to go to the Volturi if he knows your going." Bella took the phone and searched through the contacts until she reached Carlisle's name. The phone rang three times before a voice picked up on the other side.

**"****Hello?" **asked the voice.

**"****Carlisle? I need your help," **said Bella.

**"****Bella? What is it? What's wrong? Are you hurt?" **worried Carlisle.

**"****It's Edward. He's going to kill himself because he thinks I'm dead. Alice is taking me to save him, but we will have to deal with the Volturi. I think it would help if you were there,"** said Bella in a shaky voice. The line went quiet for a few minutes.

**"****Ok. I'll meet you at the airport in Volterra,"** said Carlisle before the line went dead. Bell gave a shaky sigh and wiped her sweaty palms on the front of her jeans.

"It'll all be ok Bella," assured Alice.

"Ok Alice," said Bella still not sure if they will get out of Volterra alive.

**[Time Skip]**

Bella was ringing her hands while sitting in the yellow Porsche Alice "borrowed" at the airport. Carlisle was sitting next to Alice while Bella sat in the back. Alice drove quickly to Volterra until she reached a road block. People in red congregated ahead.

"Bella, you're the only one who can save Edward. He's at the clock tower in the center of the city. You have to get there before the clock strikes 12 o'clock," explained Alice.

"You'll be there if things go wrong, right?" asked Bella while she slide out of the car.

"Yes, we will. Don't worry Bella. Everything will be fine," said Alice while giving Bella a small smile, "Go and hurry." Bella raced throw the streets until she reached a red wall. She pushed through people with her eyes set on the vampire standing in the shade under the clock tower.

"Edward!" screamed Bella trying to get Edward's attention. He didn't acknowledge the voice calling his name. Bella noticed that Edward wasn't listening and ran harder towards him. She jumped into his arms before the clock struck twelve.

"Bella?" whispered Edward relieved backing them into the clock tower.

"Yes, it's me," said Bella. Edward tensed as he put Bella down behind him. Alice and Carlisle came through the door just before two vampires with red eyes appeared. One was burly while the other was lean. The burly vampire had brown hair while the lean vampire had black hair. They wore black cloaks with a crest on the right side.

"The kings wish to speak with you," said the burly one.

"Fine, but let Bella go, first," said Edward.

"No, she comes with us, too," said the lean vampire. Edward growled before he tensed again.

"Master Aro sent me to see what was taking so long," said a small blonde vampire with a smirk. She wore the same cloak as the two vampires that arrived earlier.

"Ok, we're coming," said Edward with his teeth clenched together. Edward pulled Bella trembled slightly in Edward's embrace. Alice and Carlisle walked behind Bella and Edward while the other three vampires lead the way. They reached a pair of doors that had carvings of vampires. The burly and lean vampires pushed open the doors, and the blonde vampire led them into the room. Three thrones sat on a raised platform, and three kings sat in the thrones.

"Edward, I see Bella is alive after all, and Carlisle, old friend. You've come as well as Alice," exclaimed one of the kings. This king had black hair that fell to his shoulders. He walked towards Edward and Bella. When he reached them, he held out his hand, and Edward placed his hand into the king's hand. Both the king and Edward got a faraway look in their eyes. Bella took a closer look at the king and remembered him from the painting Carlisle had in his office. This vampire king was Aro Volturi. Both vampires came back to themselves after a few minutes. Aro went back to sitting on his throne. Aro looked into Bella's eyes. Bella nodded her head subtly to answer Aro's unasked question.

"Edward, it seems as though you and your family have been deceived," explained Aro, "Young Bella isn't who she says she is." Edward turned to Bella. Edward was trying to silently ask her if it was true, but Bella looked anywhere but at Edward.

"Bella is it true?" asked Edward finally.

"Yes. My name isn't Isabella Marie Swan, but it is Isabella Marie Volturi. I'm the mate of the three Volturi kings," said Bella as she walked to Aro's throne. As she walked, she changed from human to vampire. She also changed her clothes from the dull, human clothes she usually wore to a tight black knee-length dress acceptable of the Queen of the Volturi. **(Bella's full outfit can be seen at: ** deception/set?id=143944953**)**

"Why?" whispered Edward with a hurt look on his face.

"It's quite simple. Bella here has a unique ability. She can change from human to vampire. This allowed her to get the information we needed without raising suspicions," explained Aro with his ever present smile.

"And what information was that?" asked Carlisle.

"We wanted to make sure your coven wasn't planning to over throw us. Your coven was growing bigger and had more gifts than other covens," sneered Caius.

"So, we sent Isabella undercover to see what was going on," explained Marcus

"How can she change from human to vampire and block Edward?" asked Carlisle in a hurt but inquisitive manner.

"Isabella is special. Her gift isn't anything we've ever seen before," explained Aro before Bella cut him off.

"I have the ability to copy other's gifts and powers," said Isabella in a bored tone.

"Why are you doing this Bella? I love you," exclaimed Edward, "Don't you love me back?" Bella laughed.

"Don't you get it? I don't love you. I never loved you. It was all a hoax to make get your family to accept me," sneered Bella. Edward stared at Isabella with a hurt look on his face before he turned and stormed out of the room followed by Alice and Carlisle.

The Cullens left Volterra to never be seen again for the next century. Under Isabella and the Volturi kings' rule, the vampire race prospered.

**A/N: Merry Christmas and Happy New Year! I will try to get a few more chapters out before January, but I won't be able to write again until mid-May. **


End file.
